


Sacrifice

by TheBuejay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: This is the story of one of the Ladybugs, the one that sacrificed more than anyone will ever know and saved the world. This is the story of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the Ladybug that conquered fire.





	1. Prologue

Marinette tucked her wings in close as she walked around the heroes. Chat was laying down, grimacing as Sabine wrapped his broken leg up. Rena was having her bloody arm cleaned as Carapace had his arms wrapped around her. Queen Bee was on the phone with her father to begin evacuating all survivors out of France. She called off her transformation and looked in the distance while offering her kwami a cookie. 

“Marinette?” Tikki questioned.

“Tikki, you said once before that a Ladybug can do something to protect her loved ones right?”

Tikki’s eyes widened, but looked mournfully down, “Yes.”

“You were preparing me. You knew this would happen one day.”

“Yes.”

Sniffling, Marinette looked over her friends, her family. Yes, she thought to herself. I would die for these people. She looked at Tikki, and the Ladybug Kwami smiled back brokenhearted.

“It’s okay. Eat whatever you need, don’t tell Plagg. I’m going to talk to Nino.” Walking away, Marinette laid a kiss on top of Adrien’s head after her mom cleared him to break his transformation. He reached out and grabbed her hand and kissed it in response. She squeezed her mom’s shoulder as her mom turned her sights on Tom’s sprained wrist. I love you guys. 

A roar made them all look at the giant monster surrounded by fire near the Seine. Screams echoed in the distance and Rose muffled a sob. Juleka hugged her close while brushing away her own tear.

“Nino, can I talk to you?” Marinette called him over. He raised an eyebrow in response, but nonetheless kissed Rena’s cheek and walked over.

“What’s up Mari?”

Turning away from his eyes, she answered, “Do you remember what Tikki told us when it was just us? And I made you promise me something.”

His eyes widened, “Marinette, you can’t be ser-”

“I am. I’m holding you to that promise. Do you understand? I have to do this. I’m making you the guardian, you’ll be the only one able to think straight after, after…” She couldn't finish it. She was only sixteen, and was about to be.. sacrificed , her mind finished for her.

“Mari…” The rest of his sentence was cut off as the monster roared once again, tackling the effiel tower down. Her mom screamed because that was where the rescue base was. How many people just died? 

“I have to go. Promise me.. Don’t let him follow.” Tikki flew toward her and landed on her shoulder, rubbing her cheek against her.

“You’re the best Ladybug that ever could be Marinette.” Tikki cooed and Marinette smiled in response.

“Spots on.” She said for the last time.

“Marinette?” People called out to her as she walked to the edge. 

“Marinette?” His voice asked, then as her wings unfurled, he screamed. “Marinette!”

“Carapace!” She said without turning around. She felt the protective shell gather around everyone and called out, “ I love you all.”

“No!” Reached her ears as she dived off the building, heading for fire.


	2. 43,800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: https://fly-tipping.tumblr.com/

Countdown: 43,800 minutes.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was once again late to family night. The akuma took longer than she planned and she was already feeling like a failure after forgetting the school council meeting. Ms.Bouhier had taken her aside and told her that the next time she was late, she would have to resign from being class president. In all honesty, maybe she would resign anyway, but it was so hard to let down her current classmates. They were all impressed with her work in Ms. Bustier’s class, but with Hawkmoth sending more akumas, her having to get used to the new school and her parents wanting her help more with the rise of popularity for the bakery ; Marinette felt like she was drowning.

Marinette huffed and in the distance could see the bakery. She ran and finally arrived, breathing heavily. 

“Mama! Papa! I’m sorry, Alya and I got caught in the Akuma fight and my phone died! Can we still have game night…?” She stopped in her tracks when she saw her parents sitting with Alya. 

Oh Damn . 

Her grin faltered. And three sets of glaring eyes found her and she felt sick to her stomach. 

“Just like I told you, she lies a lot for someone who hates liars.” Alya announced, arms folding in front of her and static coming off her hair. 

Tom frowned, “Marinette, Alya told us you have forgotten about your projects over the last few weeks and many people are becoming upset with you.”

Heart beating fast, Marinette tried to reply, but her mouth was like sandpaper. 

Alya’s eyes softened, “Mari, is someone making you lie?” 

Standing up, Sabine walked over, “Is there a boy involved?” 

Marinette could only stammer, “Well, uh..” 

Sabine’s eyes hardened, “If you refuse to tell us, we have no choice but to ground you. You’ll go to school, and come home unless it’s a project somebody commissioned or school related. Maybe you’ll begin to understand your obligations.” 

At these words, Marinette felt a small pit of anger work through her. I could just tell them the truth, that I risk my life for Paris every day, she thought to herself. 

Instead, she nodded and walked upstairs with Alya following her. 

“Do you mind if I get changed first?” Marinette tiredly asked.

Alya nodded and Marinette quickly changed, placing Tikki on her bed with a few cookies. The Kwami smiled and patted her hand as if to give her strength. 

The two girls settled on the floor with light music playing in the background. 

Marinette was working hard on the project when she felt eyes on her. 

Without looking up, Marinette spoke, “What is it Alya?”

“What’s going on with you girl? You’re always so tired, late and forgetful. I’m just worried about you. We all are!”

“I’m just.. not sleeping very well. That’s all.”

“You’re holding back something, I can tell.”

“Alya, just let it go. Please.” 

“Fine. If you don’t want to tell your best friend what’s wrong, then I’m leaving. Just finish the paper and we can present our project tomorrow. I hope you tell me one day Marinette because you’re losing the people who care about you.” Without another word, Alya slammed the attic door.

Marinette’s lip wobbled and she felt like throwing up. Why was this happening to her? 

“Marinette, are you alright? Oh no! Marinette, you’re burning up!” Tikki exclaimed, hugging Marinette’s cheek. 

Smiling softly, “It’s fine Tikki. I have this project to finish, then I have to finish Rose’s scrapbook cover plus Kim’s banner. I’ll be fine.”

“But Marinette! It could also be-“ 

“Please Tikki, if it’s anything Ladybug, let it wait until tomorrow okay?” Marinette dried her tears and began typing up her notes into a three page essay. She also had to write cue cards for Alya and herself. By the time she finished that, it was eleven and she started to work on the scrapbook cover. Rose asked for multiple fabrics covering it, with a rose or a unicorn in each corner. Sighing heavily when remembered she has only placed one piece of fabric down before the Akuma fight a day ago. She thumped her head against her desk which didn’t help the raging migraine. Finishing that project quickly by one in the morning, she was happy to find that the banner was mostly done. She just had to color in the figures and trace the letters with color and by the time two thirty arrived, she was done! Tikki was snoring away and Marinette crawled up to her bed. She shrugged off the body chills and that pain in the back of her head as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

“Marinette! Time for school!” Her mother's voice woke her up from a dream about fire. Marinette frowned when she realized her bed was covered in sweat. 

“Gross. A shower is desperately needed now.” She muttered. 

As she headed out the door, she grabbed a few cookies for Tikki and called out her goodbyes to her parents. Checking to make sure she had all her projects, she began the short walk to her school. 

“Marinette! Watch out!” Tikki’s small voice warned her. Marinette looked up and stopped right before a car came rushing by. She had just been about to walk into the crosswalk. 

“Woah. I’m sorry Tikki, I’m not feeling great today.” She apologized to her small friend. 

Tikki looked concerned, “Marinette, I think we should go to Master Fu after school.”

“Tikki, I can’t. I’m grounded remember? I might be able to pull it off if Master Fu tells my parents that I’m helping him, but if not then no.”

Tikki sighed and ducked back into the purse as Marinette walked up to the school. In no time, she became bombarded by her peers. 

“Marinette! Do you have my banner?” Kim yelled. She tossed the bag to him, but Alix caught it first. The two opened it and with looks of amazements began to cheer. 

“Hello Marinette! Did you finish my scrapbook cover?” Rose questioned. Without a word, she handed the cover wrapped in paper to her. Rose smiled, hugged her and ran off to Juleka. 

“Did you manage to finish the paper?” Alya inquired. 

“Of course, I also wrote cue cards for us. Here’s your stack. My speeches are in pink and yours are in orange.” Handing the pile of notecard to Alya, Marinette felt her world wobble. “Woah.”

“Marinette!” Alya cried. Marinette fell to her knees as smoke began to fill the room. 

“Alya…? Tikki…?” She looked down and saw that she was transformed. “There must be an akuma!”

However, she wasn’t able to get up. Her legs were being held down by something, she looked down and the burnt hand of her best friend was there.

Marinette screamed and attempted to get up when Chat’s voice came crying out. 

“Chat, Chat!” She screamed through her tears. 

“Marinette! Marinette!”

She was back at school and she could feel the echoes of her screams around her. The whole school yard was looking at her and Adrien was crouched in front of her. 

“There was fire… so much fire…” she muttered.

“Marinette, it’s okay.”

“Alya! Alya, where are you?” 

“I’m right here Marinette. I think you need to go home, please?” Alya’s voice whispered from sitting beside her.

“Yeah, I’ll do that..” But as she stood up, Marinette lost consciousness and was about to fall back down if Adrien didn’t catch her. 

“I’ll take her home, I know she’s going to be upset about the project, do you think Ms. Bouhier will allow you two to present tomorrow?” Adrien asked as he readjusted the smaller girl in his arms. 

Alya nodded, “Text me when you get her home. Are you sure Mr. Gossard will be fine with you missing the first few minutes? Marinette would be so upset if your father became angry.”

Adrien smiled, “Not if my best friend tells him where I went.” And the two looked at the still Nino.

Nino cleared his throat, but his voice was still wobbly, “Yeah, yeah I’ll do that. I’ve never heard Mari scream like that…” Alya’s eyes softened and she led him away, waving goodbye to Adrien. 

Adrien began to walk out of the school yard, but turned the corner instead. 

“Tikki, Tikki?” The small kwami flew up to his face.

“Adrien! We must get her to Master Fu! I tried to warn her, but… her parents have grounded her! So she refused to listen!” 

Adrien’s face lit up with determination, “To Master Fu it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Sacrifice. My update schedule for this fic will be Sundays and Wednesdays. 
> 
> Leave me some love or your thoughts here or on my tumblr at https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/


End file.
